1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method to verify a location. More, specifically it relates to using a data marker to verify the physical address of a location.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, people rely on street numbers to verify an address. If there are no street numbers at the house, building or location they are looking for, the street number is obtained by extrapolating from the known address of cross streets or nearby buildings.
An emergency call may be triangulated based on a cell phone or be traced back to a specific location based on the telephone number. However, the emergency vehicle that responds must rely on the driver's knowledge of the roads, crossroads, and posted street numbers if the address is not readily visible.
Computer programs, GPS and tracking devices exist that can identify where a car, emergency vehicle or user is located. However, these may not be accurate or there may be more than one house or building in close proximity of the desired location. A person is required to rely on the house numbers or extrapolate if numbers are missing to identify the correct location
There is a need to quickly and accurately verify the address of a location.